1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a showerhead, and, more particularly, to a showerhead which provides a substantially constant output of water through the showerhead without regard to the water pressure of the water supply or source to the showerhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Many different programs have been, and are being, undertaken in an effort to conserve water. It is recognized that water is a commodity of a fixed quantity, most essential for life. With its increasing scarcity, water is a commodity which needs to be conserved. One way which water can be conserved is to limit the amount of water used in taking showers. It appears that showers are preferable to baths for most people. When a person takes a shower, the person is generally rather oblivious to the amount of water consumed.
Typically, a showerhead comprises a conical shaped head connected directly to a water supply pipe, with a perforated disc closing the large end of the conical head. The water from the supply source flows into the head and out through the perforations in the plate. By increasing the pressure of the incoming water to the head, the volume of water through the showerhead correspondingly increases.
In such showerheads, there is no provision for controlling the size of the water droplets or spray emanating from the showerhead. The only variable with such showerhead is in the force of the spray which is directly related to the pressure of the water source. In turn, the volume of water through the showerhead varies according to the pressure of the water source, which is normally eight to twelve gallons per minute with conventional showerheads.
A variation of the showerhead described above is a showerhead with a generally conical head with a central or axial baffle movable in the conical head. The outer periphery of the baffle is generally serrated. By varying the distance between the conical head and the baffle, the size of the particles or spray of the water may be controlled and varied. This structure accordingly allows a user to control the fineness or size of the spray from the showerhead. However, the control of the volume of the water is the same as with the previously described showerhead. That is, by increasing or decreasing the water pressure from the water source, by conventional valving, the volume of the water through the showerhead varies.
In neither of the above described showerheads of the prior art is there any provision for limiting the volume of the water throughput regardless of the pressure of the water source. The user simply varies the volume according to the control of the water valve or valves of the water supply or source.
Another problem inherent with showerheads of the prior art is that they corrode easily and the holes or heads clog due to the mineral contant of the water supply.